guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magni the Bison
Paragon tactics Any tactics on killing it with a paragon ? I am P/R but have any other secondairy proffesion. I get to the end with no trouble, but when i am at bison i kinde am dead in 2 strikes :). 230 DMG from the first blow and then some more from is melee attack. Any tips ? :I defeated him at Norn rank 4 using "You Move Like a Dwarf!", Barbed Spear, Nonsensical Spear and Vampirism. Vampirism was taken mainly for healing in earlier rounds, it's also useful as a distraction, but it's not necessary. -- Gordon Ecker 07:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I was P/Me and had: barbed spear, nonsenical spear, you move like a dwarf, awe(aweeesome), focused anger, dwarven headbutt (dunno the exact name), signet of midnight and signet of remedy. i could daze, knockdown and and blind all the time. i just crippled magni and ran away from him :) easy--84.179.82.140 13:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) didnt login ><--Klossi 13:45, 27 August 2007 (CDT) HELP!!! I am a monk.....have tried rit build listed (it doesnt work, because now the opponents dont wait for u to enter aggro circle)so they are attacking as u are putting up spirits. I have not been able to beat magni yet......any builds with monk primary/ ? secondary that anyone has used, that work on ALL the opponents? Ive also tried mes build, and necro. Trivia Possibly a nod to Street Fighter 2's boss, M. Bison. I think so.--Ninjatek 19:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Most likely. There's also a "Round X Fight!" between rounds ;). It also says 'Championship Edition' against Bison, the second SF 2 title was 'Champion Edition'. --RedFeather 18:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) bison stuff How the heck am I supposed to do this with a warrior that hasn't done squat but prophecies? Seriously, gayness ahoy. –Ichigo724 19:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) You go get Grenth's Balance from the Facet of Darkness, set yourself up for as much health as possible and then thrash the ever-loving bloody hell out of him. 69.248.24.164 09:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) A riposte/Grenth's Balance tank should work. That build was built to take out hard hitting melee guys --Blue.rellik If you have W/Me available, a form elite can be interrupted with leech signet. and having that sig with earlier will help if u end up vs argo or the one with glimmering mark. Only problem is that only stops his form, hes still darn tough without it.Force 18:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Any ideas on how to defeat him as a sin? I used a archane echo/shadow form mix and killed everyone else but when i got to magni he just waited till the echo/sf wore off and beat the poo out of me. Any build i come up with that would work great on him suck against everyone else. Tips??? ~the rat~ Legion rat 06:43, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Just use the A/D death blossum farmer its easy.--Murderer bomb 22:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Ranger?? i have a ranger and a pet.. with a burning arrow build.. he wont stop to attack my pet.. and goes straight for me. I die in 2 hits.. how do i kill him??? any tips? try 2 cripple the guy, and by all means, stay away from him. I would also guess that trapping might work as well No time to set traps. it takes a bit to prep. You might could set them at the door but it prob would kill him even if he did set the, off. Legion rat 06:45, 19 September 2007 (CDT) I defeated Magni 6 times in a row with the following build : : I tried it with a more usual build of Ebon Dust Aura but for some reason he still hit me a lot of times, while blind, of which I am certain. It was almost as if he had like 50% chance to miss instead of the usual amount. So after a few fruitless tests I ended up using this. He doesn't immediately go for my Pet but after I blinded him with Ebon Dust + Zojuns Shot he goes for it when it attacks him with my Pet Attack Skills and I move back a bit. After that its just trying to keep him blind + Bleeding + Poisoned and your pet alive. I have 14 Expertise (Sup Rune + Headgear + 10) 14 Beastmastery (Major Rune + 12) And 8 Earth Prayers. You can change Expertise a bit for more Earth Prayers if you want but I like it this way because Comfort Animal now only costs 4 energy which makes it next to spammable, at least for a while. Don't forget you need a bow with an Ebon Bow string, and for Ebon Dust Aura it's good to have Enchantment Mods on it as well. If you use that, you may want to take Companionship (Beastmastery Skill from GW:EN) instead of Vital Boon. I have 35 energy usually so if youre at that or above it should be quite ok. Defeating other opponents with this build can prove a challenge but with some patience and endurance I beat all so far except Danika, since I can't disrupt all her heals and dont deal enough damage to bash through it. I defeated all others so far however. It takes some practice, and its not the easiest build, but its certainly viable. Good luck with this! I spent quite some time getting this build together, so I hope its appreciated ^^ :Just cripshot him. –Ichigo724 16:16, 13 September 2007 (CDT) The Oath Spirit Spam build works great for me, since shadowsong keeps Magni blinded, and dissonance keeps him out of commission. : i like this build, although fighting with Mehnlo or Cynn can get agrovating, but it's still possible to win. The only group i haven't been able to beet with that is The two fungal wallows and the monk (the 3person team). Also it's probably smart to cast your defencive spirits behind the gate, so that your opponent cannot reach them as easily. 24.115.224.221 01:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Spoil Victor/Necrosis 55 Monk For a 55/105 Mo/N (probably a N/Mo, too), this works about 95% of the time. : For more information on using this build against EVERY FOE and some general tips, I made a very long, very pretty build page: User:The_Goron/Builds/SV_Invincimonk_Against_Magni Feedback is appreciated! The Goron 09:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :OMG!!!!! An absolutely awesome build!!!! YOU made it possible for me to FINALLY beat magni!! TY TY TY TY , I can't sing your praises enough ! Whispering Breeze ::Wow. Thanks :P [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 18:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) You're welcome...you have NO idea how many times I tried/failed, before I used your build. Whispering Breeze Spirit Spammer on Rit Secondary This build is a build that requires Ritualist secondary...doesn't need rit runes. This build has worked on all opponents I've faced so far including Bison. Basic strategy is plant your spirits just outside agro range then hit the target with painful bond and starting attack them (use a ranged weapon)...the spirits will do most of the work. This should work for Ranger (which is what I used this on) or any high energy primary profession. With Vampirism Channeling Magic 12, Communing 10 The build only works on High Energy Professions. Ya need high energy to put down all the spirits, using a staff for extra energy might work. I used in on a ranger by putting the rest of the attribute points into Expertise since it will affect the binding rituals (spirits). You can play around with it and substitute some skills if you don't have Nightfall or don't have high Sunspear Rank (for Vampirism). Basically...lots of damage dealing spirits...combined with painful bond = quick death for most opponents. The only opponents that will give you trouble are those that heal themselves quickly or have a ton of health (Magni). This hasn't been tested on absolutely all of the opponents but it's worked on Alesia, Cynn, Devona, Eve, Gwen, Kahmu, Kilroy, Kisai, Little Thom, Lo Sha, Lukas, Magni, Mhenlo, Norgu, Orion, Panaku, Razah (gave the most trouble initially...need to be JUST outside agro range but within your spirit's attack range), Sologon, Vekk, Warmaster Tydus, and Xandra.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 15:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't understand what "outside aggro range" means in this context. They start coming at you as soon as you go through the door, but spirits can't attack through the door, so you can't put them behind it. I tried placing the spirits in front of the door despite them coming at me, but when you've got someone like Cynn hitting you with powerful spells while you're casting 5-second binding rituals, it's hopeless. Can you elaborate on what you mean about outside aggro range? -- bcstingg (talk • ) 14:28, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I've been using Wanderlust with this same idea and the only problem is Danika. She has 2 companions that make it impossible to stay outside of aggro. 24.165.55.113 16:20, 25 August 2007 (CDT) This doesn't work agains Magni. He still kills you quickly while the spirits are still attacking him. He also kills the spirits quickly if you try to stand behind him. Furthermore, he removes Painful Bond easily. Use Wanderlust instead of Bloodsong and it should work. KD makes the difference! It helps to make 3 different piles of spirits instead of one so that he's being attacked from multiple directions. Just make sure to keep moving and stay out of his way. Since he does use purge sig, make sure to bring Shadowsong. He'll use it quickly to remove the blindness and then cast painful bond on him. He dies before he gets the opportunity to use purge sig again. 24.165.55.113 00:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Using this build was an extremely frustrating experience playing as a ranger, until I made one small change. I breezed through all opponents up to Bison, but in 8 attempts I was not able to come close to winning. I tried substituting Wanderlust for Bloodsong but that did not help. Bison killed the spirits faster than I could put them up. I used the skills listed above, with attributes allocated as recommended (excess points in expertise). I used a +15 energy staff. I usually would lead with Shadowsong but I tried other combinations as well. He purges the blindness then kills Shadowsong in one hit before it can blind him again. I tried running him around but once the spirits were dead it's hopeless because he'd kill me if I stop to cast another one. So I substituted Distracting Shot for Bloodsong/Wanderlust and I defeated Bison on the next try. I equipped a shortbow, cast Shadowsong as soon as I entered the arena, then waited (about a second) for him to use Purge Signet, and I interrupted and locked it with Distracting Shot. I switched to the energy staff, hit him with Painful Bond, set up a few more spirits, and down he went. I was worried I was going to have to try to interrupt the purge signet again, or that even if I did Shadowsong would expire, but Bison died first. I got hit once, when I did the Distracting Shot. -- dixon 1 September 2007 Channeling Magic 12, Communing 12 Set up Wanderlust, Vampirism, Pain, Shadowsong and Anguish in between the two thresholds for the door, then run slightly in to aggro, cast Painful bond and watch the fireworks. I did this with 34 energy on my Assassin with Rit Secondary. For any class, just use 15/-1 to get your energy high enough, you don't need to recast anything.-72.245.36.55 14:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Here's another strategy - I'm a W/Rt, so have only +1 energy regen... Again, I put the four spirits between the thresholds and aggro'd Magni (at this point, only 10 energy left). Volfen Blessing restored me to full energy, and then Volfen Pounce so all spirits attack 33% faster and spammed Volfen Claw while attacking him. He went down surprisingly fast.Krenn 20:52, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Although spirit spammer is ridiculously overpowered for the Norn Arena... I thought I'd post the build I'd been using that actually took a tiny bit of thinking: Basically shut them down and degen to death. Ironically (and logically), the only troubles I ever had were with Magni. Even if you can divert the purge signet in the beginning and interrupt it later, the hits he gets through blind and through the 3/4 non-blind window are too big for ether feast to heal. --Mafaraxas 08:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :this also works: :GL, HF :P --84.24.206.123 12:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Until you meet Kahmu and his fun, fun Rending Touch :P dominique 10:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I used: ::: :::It worked perfectly, and I met Kahmu but he didn't give me much trouble with Rending Touch since Aura of Restoration has a better recharge time.Paul revere 21:13, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Spoil Victor 55 necro FTW Seems like Air is the way to go for eles. I used Given that you are inflicting a lot of conditions, Necrosis gives good damage every cast. Won't work against one or two (Argo and Mhenlo come to mind), but should give you a better than even chance of getting through....oh, and for Norgu, just wait until Backfire wears off!86.131.118.190 15:39, 18 September 2007 (CDT)Spell Mouse this does the job for everything as long as your careful, need Norm level 4 title track at least to do Championship Edition. However, be careful with Mhenlo I notice that the meteors don’t all ways interrupt him enough but you have You move like a dwarf to help. Also careful with Warmaster Tydus he has interupts and degen that if timed wrong can cause problems for this build if you move to Ursan to soon. Note level 4 work fine to beat Magni the Bison, in Championship..however it leaves very little room for errors (need to make sure you interup the bear form with You Move Like a Dwarf while using flame djinn to get close enough to make sure its effective. Try to go through the fire skills once before using Ursan. Mystic Witch 00:43, 2 March 2008 (GMT -06:00) ::: Warrior Magni the Bison / Bison Tournament Build I just used this to beat Magni, having tried a LOT of different warrior builds; : (Strength=10+2, Sword=10+1, Tactics=11+1) NOTES: I ran away from Magni until his bear form expired and then went all out. He went down before being able to put his bear form back up. Also in some of the fights effective use of Grenth's Balance required extreme bravery! (3hp anyone!) :-) (That last part was probably mainly due to my inferior playing skills tho!) I am not pretending this is a great build, it's not, but it did the job for me so I thought I should post, if it helps just one person then I'm happy! - Raxous - 08:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Thank you, it worked for me too (was lucky because allmost all oponents were melee), but thanks for sharing :) Selu :Good news! Glad it helped! :-) - Raxous - 12:54, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Be a man, I run a similar build and ran straight at him and took him on. With Dolyak on, he only hits for around 40 or so. When Dolyak runs out then Grenth's him and continue. Lukas was harder than for a ripostes/GB warrior --Blue.rellik 21:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Needs moar Plague Touch in case of Blind spam, I'd definitely drop Galrath Slash for that. (T/ ) 21:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Plague Touch won't help against Kisai. I used: :::: ::::This worked very well against melee, and pretty well against non-melee. The only two I couldn't beat were Mhenlo and Argo. Barb slice instead of gash because it lets you put a condition on non-melee and has better +Dmg per rank of swordsmanship, kept the rest the same. GB was useful except it didn't work against Mhenlo (not sure what happened). Argo just turtled up for me. Twitch3z 10:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Did GB ever work against 55s? (T/ ) 22:20, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Never, the original form was based on current health, so you'd lose health because they were at 55. Then they added in the max health cap, but that really didn't change anything. --Kale Ironfist 22:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Raxous build was very helpful, but I used Radiant Armor with a Zealous Weapon and changed the stats to Strength 12+1+1 Swordsmanship 8+3 and Tactics 11. This gave me 19 out of 20 seconds on the Dolyak's Signet. For the non-melee, I avoided Deadly Riposte to conserve energy for Grenth's Balance. Eve and Razah were the only opponents to slaughter me, while others did kill me with degenerative effects only after they capitulated. he hits hard He 1-hit me several times on my necro, over 460 damage anyone have a suggestion for a necro build that can beat him? (and the 6 enemies before him of course) :Enfeeble? --Gimmethegepgun 14:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::The N/E Anti-Mellee works well on almost everyone except Argo and Danika. Also, Wail of doom can be very helpful if you have a good method of hurting him without an elite. Wow, very nice, Magni was no problem, I'm going try this build in pve, thx --DCMiller Spectator Healer There is a spectator (perhaps more) in most audiences who will heal you if you stand near enough to him when you engage in the fight. It might be a dwarven monk casting Heal Other, or a human rit with Soothing Memories. Each heal is for 180 health. The audiences seem to vary randomly, and sometimes I have seen my opponents getting healed instead of myself, and times where there seems to be no healer at all. But if you can locate your healer and stand near him/her while you fight (they might be carrying a staff), he/she will spam this skill to keep you alive. It will not be enough to overcome Magni hitting a spellcaster for over 300 hp each time, but with Protective Spirit or some other protection, it can be enough for you to engage in a fairly ordinary--if lengthy--fight with him until he gives up. The healers also appear in the first five matches from time to time, and it appeared that, though the audiences vary each time you go into the tournament, they seem to stay the same for each whole series you play. So if you can locate your healer near the beginning of the series, he/she should be in the same place by the time you meet Magni the Bison. 71.59.167.87 20:48, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :This is true! Somebody should screen cap the healing for solid proof but it has happened to me before (twice, once healing the enemy and once healing me) -Isidore :Every time I've come across the spectator healing the enemy, he's been the second one in line, on the right-hand side. Also, an allied healer for me on the right-hand side near my starting gate spawns at the same time, which makes it kind of fair in Anet's eyes, I suppose. But his spawn does appear to be random--I've encountered him in the first fight, and he was missing from the rest of the fights in the series. The Goron 09:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Meh. How is this fair fight. Orion getting healed. :S Vickie 05:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) This was fixed in the September 4 update: "Spectators in the Norn Fighting Tournament will no longer heal their favorite participants." Dixon 23 September 2007 bison skills I am sure i saw bison uses auspicious blow on me once.. it happened when i played the preorder. 84.108.128.238 21:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Note The current notes section seems too messy for me, maybe we should arrange them according to profession? －Sora 09:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Split? The current notes on defeating the Bison are starting to look more and more like the guide to defeating the doppleganger. Would it make sense to do the same thing with this article as was done there and split it up into two, one describing Magni himself, and one being a guide to defeating him? I'd even volunteer to do it if we can get consensus that it's a good idea. ScionOfErixalimar 15:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I second that notion --Blue.rellik 20:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::On that suggestion, that ranger blurb should probably be removed from the "notes" section and thrust back into the discussion page (or the norn tournament page or wherever strategies are being held) for the time being considering no other strategies for other professions have been really discussed. The comment about spirits is fairly general on the other hand with some touch ups necessary. PlacidBlueAlien 01:19, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Link already in place, you can start now the article Justin mark 2003 18:34, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I'm confused; it is fine and good to aim around beating Magni, since you almost always face him and he can wtfpwn the unprepared. But, you also have to get through a bunch of other opponents before ever reaching Magni. Shouldn't we do "Guide to beating The Norn Fighting Tournament" instead? Or, for the Magni-whooping guide, are we going to list exceptions for certain foes? (T/ ) 18:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :I vote for the "Guide to beating The Norn Fighting Tournament" article idea. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ']] ( ) 18:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Deep Wound It looks like your opponents submit when they reach 20% of their maximum health. This means a well timed Deep Wound can end a fight immediately, as Deep Wound lowers both Max and Current health by 20%. Any of the melee classes should consider taking a Deep Wound skill (which most of the recommended builds do)to end battles quickly. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.89.240.222 ( ) }. :That's true of any monster/boss in the game. -Auron 22:02, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::The Norn skill Finish Him works great here. Intensegandalf 07:39, 19 September 2007 (CDT) High armor won't cut it I had over 200 armor with both kinetic armor and armor of earth up, and magni hit me for 75% of my health in a single swing. That... is not cool. :Read armour nerf. You only got the +armour from Kinetic since armour buffs from skills don't stack --Blue.rellik 21:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Bear form gives +25% damage, he's level 28, and Kinetic + Armor of Earth does NOT stack anymore because of the Armor Stacking Nerf. You really had more like 100-150 armor based on whichever skill you used first. (T/ ) 21:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::There's also the fact that he gets boss buffs. +40 armor will only reduce the damage back to standard hammer level for a level 28 Warrior (not counting the bear forms +25% damage), and this doesn't even take into account the +dmg of Crushing Blow and Irresistible Blow. It's better to block than to take the hit, and that's where IBlow comes in to punish you for blocking. --Kale Ironfist 21:55, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Best bet for an ele is just "maintaining"Blind on him. With a little timing, the 4sec recharge on Blinding Flash shouldn't matter. --84.24.206.123 02:03, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::::May also want to maintain Enervating Charge. The chance he hits twice through blind is very low (only 1%), but it will likely kill you and waste your time + 100 gold. Weakness will ensure you have more time to get health back and the skill itself deals fair damage (but with high cost/recharge compared to similar damaging options though). --Kale Ironfist 01:04, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Bison.. lol. Magni's name is likely a reference to M. Bison, a boss character in the Street Fighter series of video games. Or maybe is just a reference to the Animal? --213.140.6.120 02:09, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :I hate trivia Silver Sunlight 06:58, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I love trivia haters - Raxous - 05:07, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Attributes 27 Hammer Mastery. That's the only one i know. He hit me with Irresistible Blow for 40 dmg. 27 IF bear form adds damage to Irresistable Blow. If it doesn't, then it's 35 Hammer Mastery. Either way, that's a lot. Of course, he might have all the buffs that bosses do. In that case, he's only got 11 or 15(Depending on whether or not Bear form affects Irresistible Blow). Which doesn't seem likely for a level 28.--Darksyde Never Again 14:12, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Double damage from boss and +25% from bear form. So he's dealing 2.5x damage, which looks like his IBlow is only 16 base damage or 11 Hammer Mastery. Remember, he's got to have Strength and Tactics as well, which leads to probably a stronger Healing Signet (11/10/10 base attribute point distribution?). This is all assuming that the 40 was from a block. --Kale Ironfist 00:02, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Of course the 40 was from a block! I don't think anyone can take just 40 dmg from him w/o protective spirit or something similar.--Darksyde Never Again 07:25, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::: He Has 15 hammer master cause at 15 hamer master IB dose +20 dmg and since he is a boss he dose double dmg. so 20 x 2 = 40 dmg from ib blow. He is a boss but has no aura.--Killer of good 23:39, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Boss-like foes most likely. Also, if using Bear Form, that is a 25% damage boost...but does being boss-like boost that to 50%? If so, then he could actually have 12 or less Hammer Mastery...doubled to ~26, then +~13 for around 40 damage. (T/ ) 01:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::All we need is a pic of him in non-bear form using IBlow. That will clear up what Hammer Mastery he really has. --Kale Ironfist 01:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Is it confirmed then that he still can use the normal skills while in Bear Form? I thought that he waled on me with IB once in bear from for over 200 damage, and thought WTF is this BS? But wasn't really certain if he was in form or not. If so, then Anet needs to bring the nerf bat over here. What sense does it make that enemies don't have their skill bar replaced with the form elites and we do? That would be like them nerfing pets, so we can't exploit their corpses, but enemy pets remain unchanged ... oh wait, da**it they already did that! HanokOdbrook 16:13, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :There are no player forms that change our skills. The blessings are skills.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 07:11, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Additional Trivia The dialogue that Magni says: "Show me how defenseless you really are!" is a line from from Breaking Benjamin's song: "So Cold". Not sure if it was intentional. Callisto's Norn Tournament Pwner This is another GB/Riposte-based build, but it also has an interrupt and enchantment removal. Magni is easy - no kiting required. The build can also handle all opponents - even the 55 monk, spirit spammer, and other casters, just be sure to use the interrupt wisely (e.g. blinds, heals, empathy, etc.) and strip appropriate enchantments (e.g. Healing Hands, Attunements, etc.). If you miss an interrupt, you can tank out with Dolyak/Healing Sig. Give it a try - you won't go back. --Turambar 14:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) guy your build is really good. thx alot :) guigolum 01:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Perfect war build This build will litterally own. Everyone but Magni and Eve did under 40 damage TOTAL to me, a few did 0. There is one drawback, that can be really easy to overcome. But im not even sure I should tell, cuz who knows Anet is watching... :Defy Pain. (T/ ) 22:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :lolParanoia. Watch out, ANet is always watching yoouuuu! --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Monk build As a monk I had a problem, this is the build I used. I have 12 Channeling Magic, 12 Communing, 5 divine favor, 2 healing prayers, and 2 protection prayers. Now the Channeling magic and Communing are the MOST important, I have runes for my stats since I am a monk. I have a superior divine favor on the helm, and major vigor on the chest, minor healing on the gloves. I don't think you would need to change out your stats on your armor since as a monk you probably have good ones already. I stepped through the door, planted bloodsong, pain, shadowsong. stepped forward, got him to come to me, and side stepped right, then hit him with painful bond, then planted union (in hind sight might want to plant union before pissing him off). but i didn't, then just kept running away from him. and keeping protective spirit on myselft. I did notice that since I was running my spirits half the time wouldn't attack. so you'll have to run and attack, then run again. there is probably a better way to take him out, but :-) it worked. Varuuth 04:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC)